Camp Egypt
by Nineteen-Seconds-From-Darkness
Summary: There are Greek demigods, there are Roman demigods and now there are Egyptian demigods. Join Jaz Kennedy, daughter of Set as she struggles against her outcast status and see what happens when a sinister plot combines with the meeting of the Greeks, Romans, Egyptians AND Magicians.


Camp Egypt

I sat on my bed twirling my knife in my hands. The silver blade flashed in the sunlight pouring through the window behind me. Once again I studied my surroundings carefully. The walls were red marble, the floor cold black polished marble.

In the corner of the room opposite me was a life-sized statue of Set, the God of Evil. His skin was as red as the walls and he was in Egyptian style. His head that of a beast and wearing only a black Ancient Egyptian kilt. The bed which I was sat on was made of black metal, the covers red of course. Everything was red or black.

The curtains: black

The furniture: mixture of black and red

The door: red

My eyes strayed to one of seven plaques on the red marble at eye-height beside the door. It was in hieroglyphics but I could read it, so could everyone at camp. It said this:

Jaz Kennedy, daughter of Set, Lord of Evil, Chaos, Deserts and Storms.

Mine was the seventh plaque, the seventh Half-Blood child of Set ever discovered since the camp began at the Fall of Egypt. The remaining six were identical but with different names and their date of birth and date of death on them. The sixth child had been born in 1597, the first child had been born in 197. Fourteen centuries between them. There was eighteen centuries between myself and Setne, the first Half-Blood child of Set.

Anyway, my brooding was interrupted by a knock at the door. Moodily I held out my right hand, my thumb and first two fingers extended, the others curled in a fist.

"W'peh!" I said and the door clicked open.

Dark haired Chad London stood there edgily.

"Can I come in?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Course, just close the door behind you," I replied and he did so. I reset the enchantments as he crossed the room to sit beside me.

"You missed breakfast," He said and I closed my eyes.

"I know I did," I replied and he frowned.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" He sighed and I scowled.

"I eat when I feel like it," I replied icily and he rolled his eyes.

"How do you sleep in here?" He asked shivering and I shrugged.

"You get used to it," I replied but he still looked uneasy. He was more comfortable around me than everyone else but still uneasy.

I knew how he felt. It was hot and arid in here and a sense of evil lurked in the air. But I'd had five months to get used it. I was used to the others making gestures to ward off evil when they were around me.

They didn't like me, they didn't like Set.

And I didn't like them.

I did have a theory on why Chad was more comfortable around me but I didn't dare voice it. It was mainly because my dad's Set, his mom's Nephthys, the goddess of water. Set and Nephthys are married and see why it's awkward?

On the upside at least I wasn't the daughter of Apophis.

That would have been a heck of a lot worse.

"So, is this a social call or –"I asked and Chad frowned.

"House leaders meeting, I was asked to come and get you since everyone else is too chicken to give it a go," He said and I scowled.

Unwillingly I stood up and with Chad walked out of the Red House and into the pale sunlight. It was cloudy as usual and everyone avoided me, as usual. We reached the main House in the centre of the camp. It was decent enough, high and mighty with solid gold doors imprinted with the Eye of Horus. These huge doors were open now and Chad and I walked in.

There was a kind of path way before the walls expanded out sideways into a larger area where a large oak table stood. Twenty six chairs, twenty four houses. Each one had a number etched into the head of it. I sank into number twenty-three. Twenty-two who was the Head of The House of Khnum twisted away from me.

I stared sullenly at the table.

As Chad sat at seven the Camp Head stood and addressed us.

"Now that everyone is present," He glared at me distastefully, "we can begin,"


End file.
